Unavoidable
by SexyRinSohma
Summary: Wrote this about four years ago, hopefully my grammar and general writing skills have improved since then.  There is man love, deal with it. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Love is a Flower 

Yuuri woke suddenly, his breaths short and his cheeks a deep shade of pink. That dream again, why, it wasn't right, the dream with him and Wolfram, together, but if it wasn't right, then why did he feel so, turned on.

Glancing over at his accidental fiancée, the butterflies rose once again in the pit of his stomach, drifting up from where they had settled only moments before. Bringing his knees towards his chest, the dark haired Heika stared at Wolfram, who as usual was wearing his just ever so slightly see-through pink nightie that had ridden up his smooth thighs, his wavy blonde hair reaching down just below his delicate ears, his long rather feminine eyelashes outlining his closed emerald eyes.

The butterflies grew stronger as Yuuri studied the fire wielding demon's soft features, why hadn't he noticed these things before, Wolfram had been sleeping in his room for three years now, meaning they had been engaged for just as long, since Yuuri had slapped the older boy round the cheek when he was fifteen. Sweating slightly Yuuri thought back to something his mother had said on his eighteenth birthday, 'remember Yuu-chan, love is like a flower it blooms when you least expect it, and appears in the most unlikely places.' Blushing Yuuri took a deep breath, was he falling in love with Wolfram.

As he shifted his weight, some dust drifted down from the top of the four poster bed, causing him to sneeze loudly.

Wolfram's eyelids fluttered open and he yawned loudly, not noticing that the nightdress had risen up even more as he moved, coming very close to showing more than just leg, and of course, causing Yuuri to blush even more. Sitting up and stretching Wolfram began in a sleepy tone, "what's wrong wimp, do you have a cold or something."

Bringing his face close up to Yuuri he squinted, "your face is all red, and your stupid sneeze woke me up, are you feeling okay."

Touching a slim hand to the demon kings forehead he frowned, "you're burning up, we should take you to Gisela."

Slipping over Yuuri and off the bed, on to the soft carpet covering their bedroom floor, his hand brushed lightly against the Maou's leg, sending shockwaves through Yuuri, who quickly hid under the sheets, hoping Wolfram wouldn't notice. Popping on some yellow bunny slippers, hand made by his brother Gwendal, the older blonde shuffled out of the room, still yawning. Relaxing slightly Yuuri took a deep breath, emerging from the sheets and said out loud, "Okay, just calm down, maybe it's just one of those two day childish crush things, maybe it will go away."

Sighing, Yuuri buried his face in his hands, he really didn't think it was, the pretty brown haired girl in his class had never caused his heart to beat so rapidly, no one had, except Wolfram.

A loud bang echoed on the door recently closed by Wolfram, and Konrad entered quietly, a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Heika, Wolfram said you had a fever, are you okay," he asked, standing about five feet away from Yuuri, either out of politeness, or fear of catching his illness Yuuri wasn't sure.

Rolling his eyes the young Maou replied, "I'm fine, but how many times do I have to say, call me Yuuri, or do you not like the name you gave me."

Smiling warmly Konrad approached and sat on the edge of the humongous bed, looking intently at Yuuri, "well if you're not ill your cheeks look very pink for a healthy person."

Feeling his blush rise, Yuuri hid under the sheets once again, "shut up," the last thing he needed was an annoying teasing Konrad. Raising an eyebrow the swordsman watched the wriggling lump twitch under the white duvet, Yuuri was so easy to read, it was quite obvious to everyone that the demon king had fallen in love, of course Murata had been the first one to notice, then tell everyone in the kingdom, apart from Gunter, who found out a few hours later and went into complete depression as he was the last to know, apart from Wolfram who was still completely oblivious. Konrad felt guilty now, and loosened his collar slightly, "ah Yuuri, I don't know whether you've noticed, but honestly the whole castle has realized that you're becoming much, how you say, closer to Wolfram, in fact Wolfram is the only one who hasn't noticed."

Yuuri flung off the covers a stared at his friend, "it's that obvious, I've only started to realize myself, what am I going to do."

Falling backwards on to the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, Yuuri pounded the mattress, "I'm not gay god damn it, how come I love Wolfram."

Konrad closed his eyes, laughing silently at his king, "shape and size doesn't matter, it's his personality you love, and if it cheers you up at all, I think Wolfram's loved you a lot longer."

The raven haired boy sat up quickly, "what," if Wolfram loved him too then maybe things weren't so bad, in fact, maybe it could all work out.

"Are you sure Konrad, does he really love me, you know, all the fireworks when you kiss, true love?"

"Of course, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you, he chose to sleep in your bed every night, and he gets jealous whenever another person tries to get mushy with you, do you not remember the way he stormed in when he heard about you becoming betrothed to Elizabeth."

Yuuri slowly remembered back over all those times Wolfram had shouted out 'he's my fiancée' or 'you cheater', he really was serious. Putting a hand to his forehead he said, "Maybe I am ill, my head hurts from all this information, but what do I do now, how do I tell him I love him too?"

Konrad smiled sadly, "sorry Yuuri, but that's something you have to figure out for yourself, one thing though, if your feeling ill, the best thing to do, would be to take a trip to the hot springs, that's my advice anyway."

Giving the Maou a quick wink, Konrad was about to leave when Yuuri grabbed his arm, and began studying his hand.

"What are you doing Heika," questioned Konrad, his arm twisted at an uncomfortable angle. Sighing Yuuri dropped Konrad's arm, "I was right, yours and Wolfram's hands may look the same but they feel utterly different."

Slightly confused, the swords master bowed and left the room, giving Yuuri time to think, and if he chose to, plan a love confession.


	2. Chapter 2

Worst Kept Secret Ever

"I have an announcement," began Yuuri, standing up confidently at the start of dinner. Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal and Cheri-sama all looked up with interest from their steaming plates, and Gunter watched intently from his place by the doorway. Clearing his throat and staring intently at the ceiling he carried on, "how would everyone at this table like to go on a trip to the royal mountain hot spring baths."

Cheri-sama clapped her hands gleefully, her red painted nails tapping together lightly in her eagerness, whilst Konrad smiled knowingly, glad that for once his advice had been taken. Wolfram straightened up importantly and glared possessively at Yuuri, "of course if you are going I will have to come to, you'll take any opportunity to cheat on me, with anyone for that matter."

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck and gave an awkward smile, if only Wolfram knew what was in store, maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge, but then again, Yuuri didn't know what he was going to say yet. Gwendal closed his eyes, his forehead wrinkles deepening, but somewhere in a deep and dark corner of his mind, a voice nagged at him, _you'll get away from Anissina_, _it may not be for long but still_.

Pondering it for a moment he said sternly, "yes I will accompany you, but I will be taking some paperwork with me, I have duties to this country which must be fulfilled."

Gunter's bottom lip trembled as he ran up to Yuuri, bursting in to violent tears, "but Heika, what about me, are you leaving me alone again."

Yuuri back away a little from the shaking lavender haired Mazoku, "well, I though you'd better stay here to look after Greta and Anissina, only you could do such a great job after all."

Gunter stopped crying immediately and straightened his collar and wiping his eyes, "yes of course your majesty, I will make sure everything stays in order for your return, when do you plan to leave, your praise is all that keeps me living."

Glad that Gunter was so easily subdued Yuuri faced the rest of the table, "I plan to leave tomorrow morning, traveling round the bay, which is then only a few minutes ride to the springs, staying for about two days and one night, I can't be away from the castle to long for just leisure."

Cheri, who had just finished eating, stood up and placed her cream napkin on the table, squealing "my, tomorrow, I must go pack immediately!"

Dashing off towards her room, she grabbed one of the guards to help her pack, leaving only the faint scent of her perfume behind. Gunter wandered away in the opposite direction muttering to himself about fireworks for the king's home coming, and how to deal with Anissina's inventions over the two days he would be the only test subject in the castle. Gwendal left soon after, completely silent and swift, Konrad striding after him asking about some new type of knitting needle, leaving only Wolfram and Yuuri picking at their food. As he finished, Yuuri placed his knife and fork together, and stood to go, still not quite ready to have a conversation alone with Wolfram, he was preparing his voice for tomorrow, he hoped it would work out. He could hear Wolfram's boots pad across the tiled floor behind him, making his back tense slightly.

"So then, I suppose it was Konrad's idea to go to the hot springs, you always listen to his advice, so you decided to take the rest of us too," chattered Wolfram absent-mindedly, "are you going to bed now?"

Yuuri nodded to both questions, the hair at the back of his neck tingling pleasantly from the feel of his fiancée's warm breath, even the simple thought of Wolfram back in that nightie was making his cheeks flush pink. Trying to hide behind his ever messy black hair he mumbled, "I'm going to say goodnight to Greta, see you in a bit."

Sprinting off, Yuuri turned down the wide plain hallway containing two doors, one leading to his and Wolfram's room and the other to their daughter Greta's bedroom. Knocking quietly on the young girl's door, he entered, smiling at the cute brownish haired girl, her face lighting up at the sight of her younger father.

"Yuuri," she cried, jumping out of her pink decorated bed and hugging the Maou, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, "hey Greta, I came to tell you, me Wolfram, Konrad, Gwendal and Grandmother are going away for a few days, but you've got Anissina and Gunter to keep you company, will you be okay."

Greta stared up at her father for a moment, a curious sparkle in the young girl's eyes, "will you finally tell Daddy you love him."

Yuuri was shocked, even Greta knew about his problems, it must be the worst kept secret ever. Smothering his face with his hands, he sat down heavily on the pink armchair that Anissina had made Greta, knowing at once this was a mistake as the chair emitted a toothbrush from an invisible panel and began furiously trying to brush his teeth.

"God damn it," he shouted, fleeing the chair which immediately became still again, but Greta was still laughing happily at her father misfortune. Sighing wearily, Yuuri lay down on his daughter's bed, "I will try Greta, I really will."

Becoming as serious as any child ever could be, Greta kissed her father lightly on the forehead before getting under her covers, "I know Yuuri, goodnight."

Kissing his child on the cheek, Yuuri blew out her bedside candle and shut the thick door, leaning against it and staring across the hallways at his own bedroom door. He'd never really looked at it before, the dark wood was engraved neatly, and the two guards either side looked at him nervously, wondering why their king was gazing so intently at his own bedroom door. Closing his eyes, Yuuri nodded at the men, before entering his room, and locking the door. Wolfram was already asleep, as usual, his soft snoring had taken a while to get used to, but now, Yuuri found it difficult to sleep without the murmurs of his fiancée by his ear. Undressing quickly and quietly buttoning up his nightshirt, Yuuri slipped into the bed on the left side of Wolfram, staring at the sleeping beauty. Leaning forwards, the dark haired boy kissed him on the cheek, before rolling over and falling into a luckily dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Konrad and Cheri's gift

Yuuri felt dizzy as he was harshly shaken by Gunter, who had wrapped his arms tightly around the Maou's shoulders in a forced hug.

"Oh your Majesty, please return safely to my arms tomorrow evening, if any harm comes to you I will throw myself into the raging belly of the sea that may have claim your pure and innocent life," he cried, making Yuuri's ears buzz uncomfortably.

"Yes, I'll be fine Gunter honestly," he replied, finally escaping from the hysterical purple haired Mazoku and taking a few deep breaths. Turning to Murata and Josak he gave each of them a broad smile, trying not to show how irritated he was with Murata for telling everyone about his feelings.

"Hurry up Yuuri," Wolfram called, waving to his fiancée from onboard the rocking ship, his seasickness not yet taking its toll.

"Hai Hai," shouted Yuuri, quickly kissing Greta's curly hair, before running up the board to join Konrad, Wolfram and Cheri on deck. Grinning broadly he leant over the railings as far as he could, the boat slowly catching the wind and beginning to leave port.

"Bye Greta, bye Gunter, bye Josak, bye Murata," he yelled, before realizing he was slowly slipping forwards and off the boat. Luckily Wolfram grabbed his arm in time, raising an eyebrow in mock disgust, before pulling him away from the side of the ship, their friends left on shore only small figures in the distance now, tiny arms flailing above them.

Murata leant over to the ginger haired muscled man next to him, "I bet you five hundred yen Yuuri will mess up his confession, I doubt he has any idea what he's going to say, even how to begin for that matter."

Turning to face the Great Sage, Josak replied, "Well I bet you seven hundred yen Wolfram will cry at some point tonight, if you get my jist."

Murata pondered for a moment, before striking out his hand, "deal," shaking his hand firmly, before both men burst into laughter at the thought of their bets, and made their way slowly up to the castle, Greta dragging the whimpering Gunter behind her, towards Anissina who lay in wait.

Letting go of Yuuri's arm, Wolfram hurriedly moved to the front of the boat, where Konrad had said he would be less likely to throw up, as the blonde's face was already turning a pasty green colour. Placing his hands on his hips Yuuri watched Wolfram bend over the side of the ship, his retching causing Yuuri to flinch. Well a honeymoon cruise was out of the question.

Humming randomly, he stared back out at the sea, land should stay visible over the whole journey, as they were staying only a few miles up shore from Blood Pledge Castle, but taking a boat would be faster than riding, no matter how much Wolfram protested.

"Psttttt."

Spinning around, Yuuri spotted Cheri-sama and Konrad beckoning him behind the cabin. Confused yet curious, he glanced around and joined them in the shadows, "what's so secret."

Shifting her gaze over to her middle son, Cheri elbowed him, making the brunette blush with embarrassment before taking a small box out of his pocket.

"You see, um, when I was back in your world, I picked up a few things with Shori, and well, after showing these to Mother she said I should give them to you," he stated awkwardly, handed Yuuri the packet.

'_Condoms variety pack, five separate lubricated condoms, one ribbed, two extra safe, one banana flavored, one strawberry flavored, 98% effective against pregnancy.'_

Yuuri stared at the condom box, wondering why Shori had shown Konrad these back on Earth in Japan. Blushing heavily he looked up at the older pair where Cheri was clasping her hands together gleefully and Konrad tried not to meet the eighteen year olds eyes.

"Thanks Cheri-sama, Konrad," he mumbled, shoving the box deep into his pocket. Seeming glad it was over, Konrad bowed and scurried off, his mother close behind, asking why it was so embarrassing, and how it was a natural part of life. Feeling a like the Ex-Maou's new experiment, Yuuri wobbled down the deck, patting Wolfram on the back as he went past, asking, "How long will it take for you to get over your seasickness."

Managing to breath for a few moments, Wolfram wiped his mouth and glared at Yuuri, "when you stop being a wimp."

Wolfram's pale face flashed green again, as he dashed back to the side and hurled heavily into the ocean, his fiancée rubbing his back gently. Yuuri ran his hand up and down the blonde's slim back, even through the blue uniform, he could feel Wolfram's curved backbone, he was girlish in some ways, but that wasn't why Yuuri loved him. Even if Wolfram was more masculine, dread the thought, the Maou would have loved him, the 'in your face' and loud mouthed Mazoku, who was still somehow shy and caring had grown on him, like a beautiful weed, rooting deep inside him.

Running his demented theory through his head, Yuuri suddenly realized that Wolfram had stopped throwing up, but his hand was still massaging the older boy's back. Quickly removing his hand, Yuuri shuffled away, letting Wolfram rest, and trying not show his bright red face in front of his fiancée, little did he know, Wolfram's blush was just as strong.

Wolfram had wanted to grab Yuuri then and there as he heard his fiancée's steps get further and further away, but he knew he wouldn't be accepted, the feel of Yuuri's hand up and down his back would have to satisfy his needs. Sighing heavily, he laid his head in the crook of his arm, the sea staying calm for a while, holding back his queasiness. Literally, it seemed to be the calm before the storm. Black clouds were beginning to gather ahead, right over the bath houses that were now visible on the rocky overhanging cliffs, at least they had indoor baths. Maybe if he was lucky, Yuuri would let them take a bath alone together, and they would wash each others backs and confess their undying love, yeah in Wolfram's dreams. That wimp had never shown any compassion towards Wolfram, no matter how much he had hinted and taunted, Yuuri would never realized how much Wolfram loved and craved him. The waves picking up again, Wolfram puked heavily into the lapping waves, if only he could toss away his heart as easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Cry of Despair

Rain splattered against the glass paned windows in Yuuri's and Wolframs room, the storm strangely calming. Yuuri paced up and down the large room, pausing every now and then by the bed to adjust the sheets or straighten the pillows. He had no idea how he was going to express his feelings to Wolfram, butterflies bashed against the sides of his stomach just thinking about it. Luckily Wolfram was being treated by his mother at the moment, motion sickness still causing the blonde to throw up occasionally. Clenching his fists together, Yuuri tried to relax. Closing his eyes, he said to himself, "right, a bath, I'll have a bath, it will be easier to think."

Setting the sleeping Morgif next to his and Wolfram's bags, Yuuri pulled his jacket over his head and ran out into the warm and violent rain, towards the indoor baths.

Wolfram nodded silently as his mother babbled on about how disgusting and weak his seasickness was and how lucky he was that Yuuri had proposed before he found out about it. Sighing he held up a hand to interrupt her, "Hahaue, I don't think even curing my seasickness would make Yuuri love me."

Cheri pouted in annoyance, her red lipstick outlining her perfectly shaped lips, "Well if you have that sort of attitude, no man nor woman will take a second glance at you Wolfie."

Pulling her son up from the royal blue squashy armchair, she began altering his posture, turning his hips in a feminine fashion, and placing his hands on his waist, "now show me that extra special sexy smile that I taught you fifty years ago."

Sighing, Wolfram did as he was told, twisting his face to one side and smiling seductively, using one hand to flick back his slightly curly hair, causing his visible eye to flash brightly. A maid walking past dropped her tray and stared for a few seconds, before realizing she'd split tea all over Gwendal's desk, who was holding his dripping paper work aloft the brown spillage with a look of disgust.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, quickly wiping its up with a cloth and bowing before rushing out in utter embarrassment. Wolfram rolled his eyes and stood normally again, "sorry Hahaue, it tends to only work on girls, Yuuri is oblivious, and he always will be." Dropping his sword next to the silent Konrad, he announced loudly, "I'm going to have a bath, don't disturb me."

The sound of his boots echoing across the floor as he left lingered for a moment as Cheri, and her two older sons watched the recently closed door. Salvaging his work as best he could, the scowling Gwendal piled them together and asked, "What are you two up to."

Blinking innocently at her eldest son, Cheri stated, "oh whatever do you mean, you're far too suspicious Gwendal your worries cause even more wrinkles on that forehead, soon none of my sons will be able to hold down a firm relationship, how will I ever have blood related grandchildren."

She ended on a sorrowful note, causing Konrad to smile and mutter to his brother, "does she not realize men CAN'T have babies."

Gwendal sighed loudly before bunching his work together. "Whatever it is, if you make a mess, I'm not cleaning it up Hahaue," he retorted, standing up and glancing out the large window into the pouring rain. All three of them watched the small blonde figure approach the bath house, one arm shielding his face from the downpour.

Yuuri hung his clothing on the furthest peg from the door out of eyesight in the mist, just incase anyone, or anything came looking for him, he'd rather be left alone to think. Wrapping one of the soft white towels around his waist, the Maou entered the steaming hot water, his cold, numb feet slowly returning to their normal colour.

Wadding further in, he lifted the towel above his head, and placed it on the rocky edge of the water, ready to use when he got out. The warm liquid was lapping around his slim waist, making him fully comfortable as he lowered himself into the pool, washing the rainwater from his thick hair. Returning to the surface, he sighed in contentment, splashing the water slightly with a finger, still hopelessly figuring out how to express the emotions in his mind. Leaning back on the smooth bath edge, he ran sentences through his head, still none of them seemed right. He heard the steady stamping and squelching of military boots, and was about the shout, 'Bugger Off,' when he heard Wolfram's loud bratty voice.

Wolfram yanked off his soggy boots and left them at the doorway, stripping off his wet uniform and began shaking his hair furiously, letting the cool air from the entrance envelope his damp body. Everyone was winding him up today, Murata and Josak kept winking at him before the ship set sail, and both his mother and half human brother kept smiling brightly, then patting him on the head for no apparent reason, was everyone keeping a secret from him, "stupid idiots, it better not be anything important."

He shivered and rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps from the cold all over his pale skin. Deciding catching a fever wouldn't be the best idea, he splashed violently into the water, kicking it angrily. At least there was no one here to bother him, he had the whole bath to himself, his splashes echoing across the wide misty space.

In the complete silence, Wolfram could feel all his emotions of despair and anger well up inside him, hot tears trickled slowly down his cheeks, why couldn't that stupid wimp notice anything, every hug, brush of the skin, scream of love, Yuuri never took any of it seriously, why.

Tears spilling into the pool, Wolfram cried his heart out, "every word, everything I do, its all thrown back in my face, do you do it on purpose to hurt me, I know you don't care for me as I do, but Yuuri, I love you with all my heart, if you can see it, then please reject me so this is over, please."

Collapsing helplessly into the water, Wolfram continued sobbing, the water churning around his stomach as he screwed his eyes shut, wanted to block out the whole world.

Yuuri breathed heavily, his back pressed painfully against the edge of the pool. Why hadn't he noticed? Everything that Wolfram had screamed in anguish was the truth, and Yuuri had been to blind and stupid to realize it. He had to go out there, he had to tell Wolfram the truth.

Stepping nervously out of the mist, Yuuri asked quietly, "Wolfram, everything you just shouted, was that all the truth, do you really love me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams and Fantasies

Wolfram flicked his head up, eyes red from his tears, and cheeks streaked with salty lines. Yuuri had heard his outburst, all the things he'd kept bottled up for two years had exploded, and Yuuri had heard all of it.

"Yeah, it's true, but what are you going to do, you don't love me back, to you I'm only a joke, my feelings mean nothing to you," he replied, staring Yuuri deep in the eyes, not holding back any longer.

"So you heard me scream, dump me now, get it over with, three years of engagement, let me go."

"No."

Wolfram blinked, "What, why."

Yuuri glared furiously at Wolfram, "No Wolf, I won't give you up, never."

Anger welling up inside him, Wolfram shouted, "What do you mean, if your trying to be kind, it's not working, just let me go, get together with some cute girl back on Earth, we all know that's what you truly want, stop toying with me."

Tears of frustration spilled from the blonde demon's eyes again, he tried to get up and run away, but Yuuri charged over, sending gallons of water flying, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing them to face each other.

"I promise you Wolf, I would never toy with you, you mean far too much to me, I could never hurt your feelings like that, and I'm so sure of this, I…I love you."

Their eyes now on equal level, Wolfram blinked, his mouth hanging open, Yuuri carried on, "I love you so much my heart could explode, every time your skin even brushes mine I get butterflies in my stomach, but it feels good, Wolfram, I've never been so sure of anything before, I love you."

Wolfram slipped down and sat in the swirling water, half pinned down by his fiancée, the man he truly loved.

Silence lingered on as the pool's waves settled again, only the sound of Yuuri's deep breathing could be heard. Closing his eyes, Yuuri stood up, pulling the blonde with him he whispered, "And I hope this is proof enough for you, because I have no idea how to express my love in words to you."

Running his fingers down and around Wolfram's smooth back, Yuuri enveloped his fiancée in an intimate hug, bringing their naked bodies closer, and using his free hand to tip Wolfram's chin, and kiss him softly on the lips.

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock, all his dreams and fantasies, was this real. Moving his own hands behind Yuuri, and curving round his slightly broader shoulders, Wolfram closed his eyes, taking in the taste of his fiancée's lips finally meeting his own. Letting his hand drift from the blonde mazoku's cheek, down his neck, and round to join his other hand, he pulled Wolfram closer, their legs interlinking, and bare chests pressed together.

Needing more, Wolfram nibbled Yuuri's bottom lip lightly, causing the Maou to moan and open his mouth. Taking the chance, Wolfram slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, using the tip to explore the warm moist area, flicking back as their tongues met. Taking a quick breath, both boys stared at each other in utter ecstasy, hardly understanding their mixed romantic feelings. Pushing the Wolfram back on to the bath bank, Yuuri began biting and licking the older boy's ear, the blonde hair tickling his nose and cheeks.

Sliding further up the bank till he was perched comfortably, Wolfram moaned with excited pleasure. Nibbling his way back round to his fiancée's lips, Yuuri pressed his own mouth against Wolfram's, silencing him as they both tongue wrestled.

Yuuri was extremely aroused, the feel of Wolframs' body beneath his own made him feel in control for once. Yuuri paused, separating the kiss, was Wolfram really ready for this sort of treatment.

Knowing what was going through Yuuri's mind, Wolfram caught his fiancée's eye, his flushed pink cheeks making his emerald eyes glow like jewels as he murmured, "wimp."

Yuuri's dark eyes hardened, and using one hand he smoothly grasped Wolfram's waist, moving his free hand's soft fingers round and through the blonde's soaked hair, biting hard at the base of Wolfram's neck.

Gasping, Wolfram's own pale fingers gripped tightly to Yuuri's back, as he slipped down the bank again, completely at his fiancés mercy.

Just as Yuuri was about to move on, they heard voices coming along the entrance, it was Konrad and Cheri's voices. Jumping up as fast as they could, Wolfram clung to Yuuri's shoulders, both of them red, sweaty and panting quietly.

"What shall we do," panicked Wolfram, upset their mood had been ruined.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," whispered Yuuri, taking the blonde's hand.

Running though and out of the steaming water, both boys pulled on their trousers, and slipped on their jackets, not bothering to button them up, their wet bodies causing their loose clothes to stick to their skin.

Taking Wolfram's hand once again, Yuuri pulled him through the entrance, past a flustered looking Cheri and Konrad.

Waving happily at his relatives, Wolfram shouted as they ran into the night, "bye Hahaue, see you in the morning."

Beaming, Cheri hugged Konrad as she spun in a circle of rejoice, "Oh my youngest baby is finally happy."

Laughing Konrad replied, "Yes, but so far you'll never have any blood related grandchildren."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Silence of the Woods 

Wolfram held tight to Yuuri's hand as they dashed through the rain, his jacket billowing behind him as the fierce wind whipped at his bare chest, but somehow, he was still warm.

The rain itself was like warm water, the storm almost tropical, if only the surrounding trees were palm trees.

Yuuri's palm was rough from his sword training with Konrad, but his fingers still kept the same smoothness that Wolfram loved.

Laughing out loud, he caught up with the Maou's pace, the two of them running out of the hot springs into the woods, where the storm was quieter and the rain less thrashing.

The grass was light and springy and small droplets of water fell from the tree tops every now and then, but the great canopy kept out most of the wet and the howl of the wind.

Flicking the water from his dripping hair, Yuuri grinned broadly at his blonde fiancée. Here, in the silence of the woods, they could finally be alone.

Wolfram smiled girlishly back, his emerald eyes brimming with tears of happiness, "Yuuri, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Yuuri's smile widened, and he stepped closer to Wolfram, pushing the soaked blonde locks from the beautiful face he longed to touch, pulling the smaller boys body close to him once more.

Tracing the Mazoku's soft cheeks with his fingertips, he stared deeply into the bright eyes he loved so much, "you will never know how much that means to me Wolf."

Wrapping his arms round the half naked boy, Yuuri's lips met Wolfram's, and the dark haired Maou pushed him to the floor, the thin grass flattening as the boys fought for power over who was on top.

Yuuri managed to over power Wolfram, firmly pinning the older boy to the ground, teasing him with soft nibbles along his neck. His muscles tightening in pleasure, Wolfram gasped as Yuuri found his pulse. Licking the newly formed love bites across his lover's shoulders, Yuuri stopped for a moment to breathe.

Focusing in on the panting Wolfram, Yuuri's vision followed his hands down the Mazoku's milky chest, stopping at the already undone trousers. Glancing up Yuuri questioned Wolfram, his dark orbs penetrating deeply into Wolfram's misted over eyes.

Still breathing heavily the blonde sat up, resting heavily on his arms, before pushing Yuuri's hands away, wanting to try something himself.

Unbuckling Yuuri's trousers, he felt his lover's growing member and stroked it slowly. His breathing altering, Yuuri leant back slightly.

Feeling in control for the first time in a while, Wolfram slid down Yuuri's trousers and the strangely made underwear with it. Wrapping his soft fingers around Yuuri's erection, he pumped slowly, feeling the smooth hardening completely in his control.

Yuuri's breathing became quicker, his supporting arms weakening under the waves of pleasure as he moaned softly.

Still not happy, Wolfram leant down and licked the head of his Maou's arousal, tasting the slight salt liquid that had already gathered there, before taking as much as he could into his mouth.

The warm dampness that enclosed his member nearly sent Yuuri over the edge. He gasped loudly and moaned "Wolf!"

A smug feeling settling in Wolfram's stomach, he began sucking whilst moving quickly up and down the dark haired boy's shaft.

Yuuri's fingernails dug into the dirt, and his hips lifted, bucking slightly into the blonde mouth.

Deeply trying to concentrate, Wolfram moved faster, using his tongue to further stimulate his lover.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried out, finally giving in and shooting his release into Wolfram's waiting mouth. Quickly swallowing the salty cum, Wolfram used his tongue to clean away any remains of the Maou's release.

Gulping slowly, Yuuri whispered "Wolfram, how, where?"

Smirking childishly, he placed a dainty finger on the quivering lips, "I'm just as new to this as you, maybe it's just instinct."

Watching the Maou's eyes widen in confusion, Wolfram sighed and kissed Yuuri softly, pushing them both back to the ground once more.

Snuggling comfortably into his King's chest Wolfram closed his eyes, taking in the musky scent that made up Yuuri.

Kissing the Mazoku's curly blonde hair, Yuuri whispered, "err, Wolfram, before we go to sleep, can I put my trousers back on, it's a bit cold."


	7. Chapter 7

Never Wither

Wolfram stirred from his deep sleep, twisting the crisp clean sheets around his body. His emerald eyes flickered open and met with dark orbs, staring at him so intently it was as though the Maou was listening to his soul. Snuggling down into the bed, Wolfram kicked Yuuri lightly, "sleep you baka!"

"But I prefer watching you," the other boy whispered softly, sending a puff of warm air into the blonde Mazoku's ear. Squirming from the pleasant tingle it gave him, Wolfram re-emerged from the duvet and pecked his lover on the lips.

After slipping Yuuri's clothes back on, the two of them had stayed in the woods for another few hours, stroking and memorising each others every feature, the natural scent of the woods now embedded in their memories forever. The soft howling of the wind above never bothered them, in fact, it was like beautiful music, mixed with the low rustling of many leaves. Walking back to the hot springs had been like a dream. Once they had left the woods behind the storm was over, and the clear night let the true beams of moonlight scatter, illuminating the curves of Wolfram's delicate lips and cheekbones, and turning Yuuri's hair into a powerful indigo that almost shone in the starlight. They had walked in silence, both happy hand-in-hand, knowing they had both said enough for a lifetime, and that they would stay like this for a lifetime.

Tracing the Maou's full lips with his index finger, Wolfram exclaimed, "I think we should get married outside, you know, a pretty woodland area."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, "isn't it a bit early to be thinking of weddings!"

Scrambling out of their shared bed, the younger boy lost his balance and tumbled heavily into their suitcases, disturbing a dozing Morgif.

"What do you mean," cried Wolfram in hurt, "I thought you said you loved me, and after what happened, it's a given isn't it, you stole away my innocent!"

Yuuri's face exploded into millions of shade of red and pink as he began stuttering, "I...I...I well you...I didn't...I mean, I may have started...but...but it was your choice to...you know...do...do...that!"

Wolfram now joined his lover in the strong blush, but his eyes were no longer focused on Yuuri.

"Stealing of innocence?"

His stomach dropping below his knees, the Maou turned to see a beaming Cheri and grinning Konrad.

"Well well, you will have to give mummy all the details Wolfie," Cheri cackled, prancing away, Konrad closing the door behind the cheery pair, the grin still plastered across his thin face.

Completely gob smacked, the two young boys crumpled to heaps where they lay.

"They will never believe us, Hahaue will tell the whole kingdom, what do we do," moaned Wolfram, knotting the bed sheets in his fists.

"It's hopeless, utterly completely hopeless," whispered Yuuri, laughing in despair.

Wolfram grabbed a pillow and threw it with all his might at the younger boys head. It caught him right in the face, sending the dark haired Maou flying before crashing back down into the soft rug.

"How can you be laughing you wimp!"

Yuuri sat up and grinned wildly at the blonde, "maybe this is how it's meant to be, I suppose it's weird for me because I'm only eighteen but heck, Wolf, lets get married."

Wolfram was in the midst of grabbing another pillow, but the shock caused him to drop it and stare in bewilderment at his king.

"Your serious, not catches, a real royal wedding for me and you," questioned Wolfram, crawling to the edge of the bed, his nose almost touching Yuuri's.

The Maou nodded, pecking his fiancée on the lips and both cheeks, "the most expensive, beautiful and brilliant wedding Shin Makoku has ever seen,__anything for my gorgeously special fiancée!"

Wolfram's sparkling emerald eyes filled with tears. Leaping off the bed, the blonde wrapped his arms around the younger boy, all the self-doubt and confusion from the past year disappearing as his love radiated.

"Yuuri, I love you, you big stupid wimp, and I'll never let you go," he cried protectively.

Wanting nothing more than to hold this gorgeous man in his arms and heart for eternity, Yuuri whispered, "good, coz you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

Pushing Wolfram back against the bed, Yuuri kissed him passionately. This is how it would be from now on, they were happy, everything fitted together perfectly. This was better than any of Yuuri's dreams, it was real, this blooming flower he held against his chest was never going to wither, for he would take care of it for the many years that he and Wolfram had, together.


End file.
